


Little blue line

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Warning MPREG!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'artagnan couldn't imagine his life getting any better after all he's engaged to the man he loves...but of course life has this nasty habit of throwing a spanner into the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little blue line

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fic contained slash and MPREG!

Little blue line

By Rosa241

Life with Athos was amazing. Despite the hardships of our early relationship, my father’s death, his bitch of an ex-wife and trying to save the business from the mad attempts of Richeluil trying to shut us down we were happy. Living with him was amazing, waking up to him every single day and having his love was a feeling that I’d never even dreamed of. After everything we’d been through together I thought there would never be a greater feeling until a month ago when he’d proposed.

_ Flashback: _

_“D’Artagnan come here for a moment.” At my lovers voice I couldn’t help but sigh._

_“Can’t it wait I’m in the middle of something.” I called back. Honestly he has the worst timing. I’m in the middle of sorting out his anniversary present and suddenly he wants my attention._

_“Not really, it’s urgent.” At that I stood up. Annoying as he may be sometimes if Athos said it was urgent then it was urgent. Heading into the kitchen my heart leapt into my throat as I caught sight of him._

_He looked nervous. He looked like he wanted to throw up right there and then. The way he was pacing round the room, the way he was shaking his head and muttering to himself._

_“What’s wrong?” He jumped as I spoke like he’d not noticed me come in. What the hell’s wrong with him?_

_“Ah right…there you are. Listen I…um…well what I mean is…” He trailed off as he ran his hand over his face._

_“Athos will you just tell me what’s wrong?” Placing both hands on his shoulders seemed to get his attention._

_“Right. I was going to wait until our anniversary to do this but if I don’t do it now then I don’t think I ever will.” My eyes widened in shock and my heart stopped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. “My life was a mess after Anne. After what she did…what I let her do. I couldn’t even begin to think of a day when I’d be able to cope with it let alone fall in love. For five years I hid away, punishing myself and giving up on life. Then all of a sudden there you were. Throwing coffee over me in the middle of starbucks and bringing a light to my life that I never thought I’d see again. You brought me back to life, you gave me something to live for and made me whole again. I love you more than anything and I don’t ever want to let you go.”_

_My eyes were full of tears as he opened the box and held it out to me._

_“Marry me?” The whole world seemed to stop at that point. Everything went into slow motion and for a moment I couldn’t breathe. Then I looked into his eyes._

_“Yes.” I’d barely gotten the words out before his lips were on mine._

_ End Flashback _

 I’d honestly thought my heart was going to burst when he said those words. I thought there would never be anything that could bring me down…until now.

Fucking Positive.

How the hell can it be positive?

I want to believe that it’s a mistake but the previous three tests, now discarded in the sink, all flashing positive sent that idea out of the window.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

_We’re not ready for a baby! We’ve barely been engaged for a month!_

_What the hell am I going to do?_

The front door slamming interrupted my initial panic and set off a brand new wave. Shit! My heart leapt into my throat as I grabbed the four tests and shoved them in the pocket of my hoodie. Taking a moment to calm myself down I finally left the bathroom and headed downstairs. To my intense surprise I found myself face to face not with my fiancée but with Treville.

“Oh…uh…hi. What are you doing here?” I stuttered, hoping he couldn’t see through my panic.

“I was passing and thought I’d drop in. Athos said you were ill.” _Ill. Right._ I’d been ill for the better part of a week before Athos had insisted that I went to the doctor. When the doctor had asked if I could be pregnant I’d easily dismissed him but the more I thought about it the more I wondered. I hadn’t really thought that I could be, it was a passing notion that I just wanted to get out of my head. When the first test had come up positive I’d instantly assumed it to be faulty and had quickly gone out and bought three more tests.

“Just a stomach bug. I’ll be fine.” _The hell I will. I’m pregnant! Pregnant! I’m having a baby!_ At that thought my mind went blank and for a moment I could have sworn I was going to throw up.

“You sure? Only you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” I could feel the tears pricking against my eyes as my panic grew more intense and before I could stop it I could feel them trickling down my cheeks. “Lad whatever’s the matter?”

He wrapped an arm around me before leading me to the sofa. It took several moments but eventually I was able to calm myself down. _I can’t tell him, I can’t!_ I knew it was fruitless though. I couldn’t keep this inside. Opening my mouth I struggled to find the right words before eventually I pulled the four tests out of my pocket and dropped them on the table in front of me. His eyes widened as he caught sight of them and realised just what was wrong.

“You’re pregnant!?!” His voice reverberated off the walls as he voiced his shock. Nodding my head I could feel the tears coming back to my eyes once again. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he tried to convey his support, all the while trying desperately to get over his own shock.

“Yeah apparently so.” I mumbled as I wiped my eyes, not that it was going to do any good. The tears were coming thick and fast.

“I’m guessing this wasn’t planned then?” I shook my head at his question. Of course it wasn’t planned. We’re happy. Athos is finally happy after all this time. We can’t have a baby, we can’t! “Can’t say I expected this today.”

“Me neither.” For a few minutes we just sat in silence.

“Does Athos know?”  

“No. I only found out a couple of hours ago.” His arm didn’t leave my shoulder, if anything his grip only tightened. “What the hell am I going to do?”

“Tell him.” Although I know he’s right, I know that his words are the right ones but I can’t!

“I can’t. No. No. I can’t!” Standing from the sofa I collected the tests and shoved them back in my pocket. _This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening!!!_

“Lad you can’t just ignore this. You’re having a baby.” _I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!_ “Athos needs to know and you can’t handle this by yourself.”

For several minutes there was no noise in the room except for me sniffing back the tears that I was attempting (and failing) to control. Busying myself with cleaning the kitchen I shoved my hands into the sink. I don’t know how long had passed before I felt Trevilles hands settle on my shoulders again.

“Athos loves you. I’ve known him a long time and I’ve got to say he’s never been this happy, not even when he was with Anne.” Whipping my head round I make to argue, I know how much he loved her, but Treville stops me. “He never loved Anne the way he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. Every single time he so much as thinks about you he gets this look in his eye. It’s like everything he’s ever wanted, every dream he’s ever had has come true.”

“What if he leaves?” My head was spinning. A million thoughts were running through my mind at once. All I could think of is Athos walking out that door.

“Don’t even think like that!” He snapped. His voice sounded harsh but it got my attention. “He loves you and this, this isn’t a problem. You’re having a baby. A child that will be yours and his. Maybe its happening sooner than you expected and maybe it’ll be hard but he’ll be here every step of the way. I know it and deep down so do you.”

“I know.” I sighed after several minutes. Allowing his words to sink in I felt my panic loosen it’s hold. I know Athos, I know that he’ll be here; in my heart I know that. I’m just scared. I’m scared and I’m panicking and I don’t know what to do next. Voicing these thoughts to the older man drew a small chuckle.

“Lad I’d think you foolish if you weren’t a little scared. You’ve only known about this for a couple of hours, you need to give yourself some time to get your head round it. As for panicking there’s no need. There’s no need to worry yourself. You know that Athos will be here for you, you know that. And what to do next? Simple, tell Athos. Tell him as soon as he walks through that door.”

Another hour and some more wise words and I could feel my panic beginning to ebb away. He was right. Athos was a good man; he’s not going to leave over this. We’ll figure this out together.

But now as he steps through the door all other thoughts race out of my head. I had it planned. I planned to sit him down and explain everything. What I hadn’t planned is to blurt it out at him the moment he entered the room.

“What?” He asked with genuine confusion on his face, like he honestly hadn’t heard me. 

“I’m pregnant. I’m sorry.” I could feel the panic welling up in my chest once again. For a moment he said nothing, as if he was trying to make sense of my words, before he lifted his head to me.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?” He moved into the room and pulled me into his arms.

“I’m sorry, everything’s just ruined and I’m-” He cut me off with a kiss. When he pulled back I could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

“Calm down. The last time I checked it took two people to make a baby.” He wiped a stray tear from my eye before pulling me into another hug. I clutched onto him like I he was the only thing left in this world to hold on to.

“What do we do now?” He pulled back from the hug for a moment with wide eyes.

“Pregnant?” At my nod he let out a breath I don’t think he knew he was holding. “You’re sure?”

Pulling the four tests out of my pocket he gazed at each one in turn. He was staring at them like they were something from outer space. Eventually his eyes met mine again.

“Wow.” _My thoughts exactly._

“Yeah. Wow.” Moving to sit down on the sofa he came with me, keeping a tight hold of my hand. “What do we do now?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never even thought about this.” _Not even with Anne?_ My mind asked but I shook away the thought. Now’s not the time. “We’re…”

He cut himself off, as if the thought was too horrible to say. “Not ready for this?” He nodded his head, sheepishly looking to the floor.

“That’s what I think.” He seemed relieved to hear the words come from my mouth. Honestly I was relieved I wasn’t the only one struggling to understand this. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know.”

We stayed up talking for most of the night before finally falling asleep. My panic had now gone, knowing he was here and that he wasn’t leaving. Now it was being replaced by another worry. What the heck were we going to do? Neither of us had an answer to that. Eventually Athos had reasoned that we didn’t have to make a decision there and then, we had to think about it and give it some thought. He was right of course. This wasn’t planned; this wasn’t something we’d even thought about so we had to give it some time.

Four days had now passed since I’d found out about the baby and I’m no nearer to figuring this out. Of course it would help if I didn’t feel like complete crap.

“You okay?” It was about the third time he’d asked me this morning, since I’d spent most of it feeling decidedly sick. I went to answer, to tell him I felt fine when all of a sudden the room span alarmingly. My vision swam in front of me for a moment before a pair of arms grabbed hold of me and held me in place. It felt like hours before my vision cleared and the worried face of my fiancée came into view.

“I feel awful.” I finally confessed as he sat me down in the living room. These last few days have been the absolute worst. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. For a few minutes I relaxed into the embrace, snuggling into his warmth. As he held me I marvelled at how simply being around him made me feel so much better. Everything just seemed better when he was around. Of course the calm couldn’t last. He’d barely pulled away from me before my stomach rolled dangerously and I found myself throwing up over the toilet.

“Maybe we should go to the doctors.” I wanted to say yes, I wanted to say something to ease his worry but for some reason my mouth wouldn’t work. Pushing myself away from the loo the world took a violent spin and went black as night.

A strange beeping filled my ears as the world span back into focus. Opening my eyes it took several minutes before I realised that I wasn’t lying in bed at home, I was in a hospital. Before I had time to panic a familiar voice entered the room.

“D’Artagnan!” Athos’ arms encircled me as he pressed a kiss to my lips. “You scared me.”

He kissed me several more times before pulling away. He quickly rearranged his position on the bed and pulled me to cuddle into his side.

“What happened?” I genuinely have no idea. I can remember being in the living room but then everything goes blank.

“You collapsed. Scared me half to death.” His grip tightened at his mumbled words and I could feel him shaking slightly. As he was holding me a sudden panic gripped my chest.

“What about the baby?” I pushed myself away from his side and whirled around to face him. When he didn’t instantly respond my mind jumped to the worst. “Did I…” Unable to finish the thought I trailed off.

“No, no, no, no.” He quickly reassured me, pressing a kiss to my lips. “The baby’s fine. Everything’s okay.”

Relief flooded through me as he said that. The thought that something might have been wrong, that I might have…I can’t even think the words. Before I can begin to question the sudden feelings within my chest the curtain is drawn back.

“Ahh you’re awake.” It takes a moment before I register who the strange man is. _Hospital, doctor, got it!_ “Well I must say you gave a few people a bit of panic young man.” My eyes flicker over to Athos as his grip on my hand tightened.

“What happened?” Shaking my head clear of the strange worry gripping my chest I focus my attention on the doctor.

“It’s quite simple actually. A combination of dehydration and exhaustion I’m afraid.” Once again the bubble of worry in my chest reappears.

“What about the baby?” His smile softens as I ask.

“Your baby’s doing just fine. You can rest assured that everything is perfectly okay.” From beside me I can feel Athos release a sigh of relief as the words wash over us. _Everything’s okay, there’s nothing wrong._ “I’m going to assume that your morning sickness has been fairly bad.”

“Yeah. Haven’t been able to keep anything down for a while now.” That’s an understatement if ever there was any. I’ve basically spent most of my time this last week throwing up. Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day?

“I thought as much. We can give you some tips to help cope with the sickness but the main thing is to drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. Judging by what happened I don’t think you’ve been doing either of those.” I nod my head sheepishly. Its stupid really. I’ve been so worried about the baby and what the hell were going to do I’ve ended up putting both of us in danger.

“It’s just…” I trail off, not sure whether to broach the subject.

“This wasn’t exactly planned.” Athos finishes the sentence for me.

“So we can add stress into that list as well.” Leaning back in the bed I can feel the exhaustion creeping over me. _God I’m tired._ “A few days rest and plenty of fluids and you should be back on your feet. I’ll let you get some sleep.”

As the doctor pulls the curtain closed I can feel my eyes beginning to close.

“Sleep.” My fiancée demands. “We’ll talk when you’re awake.” I snuggle into his side and finally let my eyes slip closed.

It’s two days before we manage to have the aforementioned talk. After being released from hospital Athos had insisted that I not move from the bed (unless of course I had to throw up) for the entire day. I have to admit having actually slept and, thanks to the doctor’s advice, having managed to keep something down I feel a million times better. But now as we sit face to face, both waiting for the other to speak, I can’t help but worry.

“I was terrified.” I finally speak after minutes of agonising silence. “When I first woke up and I thought that…when I thought that I lost the baby. I still can’t even think about it.”

“When you were unconscious, when they were running tests I was scared.” His voice is barely above a whisper. “I kept thinking over and over whether or not you’d…” He trailed off but the unspoken words hung in the air. _Miscarriage._ It’s the word I’ve avoided thinking about since I woke up in the hospital.

“Even thinking about it just…it just hurts.” The silence returns once again as we both mull over what we’ve said. _Are we actually considering this? Are we actually thinking about doing this?_

“Do you want to keep it?” Athos finally decides to brave asking the question that’s floating round  both of our heads. _Do I want to have a baby?_ A few days ago this was absurd, a few days ago I couldn’t even begin to think about it but now…now it’s like something’s clicked into place. Those agonising moments where I thought I’d lost the baby, even if only for a second, tore me apart. Making my decision I lift my head and look into his eyes.

“Yes. I-I think I do.” He nods his head, taking in my words before descending into silence. _Does he want to get rid of it?_ At the thought my hands curl protectively over my stomach. I can’t do that. I can’t.

“You know keeping this from Aramis and Porthos is going to be hell.” A smile tugs at his lips as he talks. “As soon as they know they’re going to be the most interfering people ever.”

I can’t stop myself from throwing my arms around him and kissing him deeply. Pulling away breathless a few moments later my heart swells at the smile on his lips.

This wasn’t planned. We hadn’t discussed it. It’s going to be hard and we’re both scared. But we’ll be together, we have each other and now…now we have our baby.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, until next time have fun x


End file.
